customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (Jomaribryan's version)
Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps is a British musical CGI animated television series that premiered on 5 September 2009, on PBS Kids in the United States. It is a continuation of the Angelina Ballerina television series from 2001–2006; both series are in turn based on the Angelina Ballerina series of children's books by Katharine Holabird, the author and Helen Craig, the illustrator. The Next Steps is different from the first TV series as it uses CGI animation. This series sees eight-year-old Angelina and her family move to the other side of Chipping Cheddar to attend a performing arts school called Camembert Academy. It features the debut of Ms. Mimi, Angelina's new teacher and new friends like Viki, Marco, Gracie, and A.Z., as well as her best friend Alice who joins Camembert Academy. It features songs with music by Mark Sayer-Wade and lyrics by Judy Rothman and footage from host Moira Quirk. Richard M. Sherman is the music director of the series. Overview Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps celebrates music and songs and brings to life many forms of dance for Angelina including ballet, tap dancing, jazz, classical, and ethnic. As a ballerina, Angelina's life revolves around dancing, singing and performance, family, friendship, and following her dreams. Characters Main *Angelina Jeanette Mouseling is the titular character of the series. She is a feisty, cheerful and happy-go-lucky mouseling who still dreams to become a prima ballerina. She has grown up and moved to the other side of Chipping Cheddar with her family to attend a performing arts school, Camembert Academy. Her catchphrases are "Absolutely, positively!", "Really truly!", "Stupendous!", "Follow your dreams!", "Let's dance!", "Get up and dance!", "I'm Angelina Ballerina!", "Hoop-dee-doo!" and "Hooray!" She has a crush on Marco. She has purple eyes and pinkish-white fur, wears a pink tanktop leotard, pink tutu with a red roseon it, a pink ribbon in her hair, and pink ballet slippers. She is voiced by Charlotte Spencer. *Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes is Angelina's best friend and an aspiring gymnast. She is optimistic, enthusiastic, feisty, cheerful, happy-go-lucky and always up for a new adventure. Kind, innocent, and with a heart of gold, Alice is a bit forgetful, but she will try harder than everybody else. Her catchphrases are "Ooooh...it's the best fun ever!", "Knock, knock, who's there?", "Follow your dreams!", "Let's dance!", "Get up and dance!", "Hoop-dee-doo!" and "Hooray!" She has light brown fur and green eyes. She wears a long-sleeved green top, a green skirt, green ballet slippers, and a green ribbon in her hair. She is voiced by Naomi McDonald. *Marco Fernando Quesillo is a student from the exotic tropical country of Costa Mousa. He is one of Angelina's best friends Marco likes to play and hear music. Besides loving music, he is also wildly enthusiastic about sports, especially soccer. Marco has taught himself to play multiple instruments, and his favorite musical instrument is the conga drums. A helpful mouseling, Marco sometimes gets into jams due to Angelina's big ideas. He is also a great drummer. His catchphrase is "I just thought of a great rhythm!". It is possible he has a crush on Angelina. He has light brown fur with green eyes, wears a blue T-shirt, blue trousers, dark blue sneakers and a blue wristband around his right wrist. He is voiced by Jules de Jongh. *Gracie is often Angelina's French rival and friend who is meticulous and a tad self-absorbed, and has shown to be a teacher's pet in order to get Ms. Mimi's attentions. Like Angelina, Gracie loves being the star of the show but often uses those occasions to brag. Nonetheless, Angelina knows Gracie is a very kind-hearted friend, and the competition keeps Angelina on her toes. Her catchphrase is "I can do it perfectly!" She has orange fur. She wears a yellow long-sleeved top, a yellow skirt, a blue headband with a yellow flower on it, and blue ballet slippers. She is voiced by Jo Wyatt. *Viki is an exciting friend for Angelina at Camembert Academy. She loves ethnic and unusual forms of dance, and she will be the first to try anything new. She is an Irish music lover and a great bass player. Her catchphrase is "So amazing!" She has gray fur. She wears an orange dress, yellow leggings, orange and yellow stars in her hair, and yellow ballet slippers. She is voiced by Jules De Jongh *AZ (AJ in the British version) is a hip-hop student. He knows about the latest culture phenomenon, such as the latest handshake, line dance and cheese du jour. His catchphrase is "A.Z. Mouse is in the house!" He wears a red hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. He is voiced by Lizzie Waterworth-Santo. *Ms. Mimi is the head teacher at Camembert Academy and is everyone's role model. She is modern, young, fun, warm, and caring. She adores little mouselings as much as they adore her, and loves to inspire them with her own vivid imagination. Her catchphrase is "Bravo, students! Marvelous music and dancing!" She wears a purple dress, purple leggings, green ballet slippers, and a green headband. She is voiced by Judith Mason. *Mr. Maurice Mouseling is Angelina and Polly's father. He works as the owner of his own music shop and keeps his finger on the pulse of the happenings in Chipping Cheddar. In the episode "Angelina and the Marcel Mouseau Mime Challenge", it is revealed that Mr. Mouseling was a drummer in a rock band. He wears glasses, a white shirt under a brown jacket, and blue trousers. He is voiced by James McAvoy. *Mrs. Matilda Mouseling is Angelina and Polly's mother. Supportive yet firm, she provides the voice of reason the young starlet Angelina needs. In the episode Angelina's Fancy Tutu, it is revealed that she was once a ballerina. She wears a pink dress, white necklace, and reddish purple shoes. She is voiced by Emily Blunt. *Polly Anne Mouseling is Angelina's younger sister. Polly is an eager Mouseling whenever Angelina takes the time to show her some of the basics of ballet. And when there are steps she can not copy, Polly is happy to make up her own, much to Angelina's dismay. Her catchphrase is "I love you, Angelina!" She wears a yellow and blue dress, yellow socks and red shoes. She is voiced by Leah Zabari. Special guests *Kenichi Ebina *Black Violin *The Keltic Dreams *The New York Chinese Cultural Center *The Icon Dance Complex *The American Ballroom Theater Youth Dance Company *The New York City Youth Tap Ensemble *Yibiao Episodes Main article: List of Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps episodes DVD compilation See here External links *Official website *Official Character Bios (PDF) *Channel 5 Website Episode Listing Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows Category:Sprout Shows